


Day 13

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Day 13, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, prison storyline, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: bellamyblake  asked:For the prompt thing: Robert and Liv surprise Aaron with a puppy when he comes home from prison





	

Aaron’s panic attacks were back in full force since he came home from prison and Robert was at a loss as to what to do to help his husband.  He couldn’t always be there as much as he wanted and when Aaron’s counsellor suggested a dog to help, Robert jumped on the idea.

Robert picked Liv up after school and the two of them went to the animal shelter to find a special dog to keep Aaron company when they couldn’t be there. “So, are we going to get a puppy?” Liv asked as they walked inside.

“No, no puppies we want something already trained and low maintenance,” Robert said with a sigh.

***

They got a puppy. A Siberian Husky, a cute rollie pollie puppy with a chubby little body and short little legs and absolutely no discipline.

***

They waited until Aaron got home from the scrap yard and was relaxing on the couch.  ‘We got you a present,” Liv said barely able to contain her excitement. “Well, it was Robert’s idea but I helped.”

“Now, it’s your present but I get to choose the name,” Robert informed Aaron as he opened the crate that held their new puppy.

The puppy tumbled out of the create and onto its paws and made a beeline straight for Aaron. “He’s mine?” Aaron asked a small grin on his face as he picked up the wriggling puppy.

“Yeah, I mean we’ll all love him and take care of him but he’s your dog,” Robert said feeling something shift inside as if some of his worry and fear was finally leaving him.

Aaron looked up at Robert and mouthed “Thanks, I love you.” Nuzzling his face against the puppy Aaron asked, “So, go on then what’s his name?”

“Well, I’ll let you make the final choice but only because I couldn’t make a decision between ‘Sherlock Bones’ and ‘Artoo Dogtoo’, so you pick,” Robert said with a grin running a hand over the puppy’s fur and Aaron’s hand.

“Seriously? You really are a dork, you’re just lucky you’re hot,” Aaron replied with a grin of his own at his husband, bringing Robert’s hand to his mouth for a quick kiss.

 


End file.
